Consequences
by bor17
Summary: Riverclan has three fun-loving cats. But one day their fun gets out of hand, what will be the consequences?


**Part 1**

_Grayfeather , her brother Seednose and their friend Lilywater are adventurous, fun-loving cats .They must be careful, or trouble will come to them._

Grayfeather yawned. As she pushed through the opening in the warriors den, she loudly called to Cloudstep.

"Patrol?" Cloudstep narrowed his eyes. Grayfeather, Seednose and Lilywater, a tight-knit group, had a slightly mischievous air around them. He worried that they would not become the loyal warriors that Riverclan needed.

"Cloudstep?"Grayfeather looked at Cloudstep. The clan deputy certainly looked a bit distracted today.

"Oh...oh yes, take Vixentail and Beetlepaw to the Gnarled Willow and bring back some fresh-kill for the elders. They're moaning again."

Grayfeather walked back into camp with Vixentail and Beetlepaw, laden with fresh-kill. Tail high, she picked out a juicy carp and settled down beside Lilywater to share. Lilywater grinned at her weirdly.

"What?"Asked Grayfeather, puzzled. In hushed tones, Lilywater replied.

"Listen, you, Seednose and I are going to pull a prank that is going to go down in Riverclan _history_."Lilywater looked around to see if anyone was listening, then settled her gaze on Grayfeather again. But Lilywater hadn't noticed Tansystem, the medicine cat, staring at them with undisguised disapproval.

_I hope they're not planning another prank._ But just then, Lilywater squealed with excitement and Seednose, who had recently joined them, bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. _Hmmm...better keep an eye on those three._

**Part 2**

Dawn broke, and Seednose twitched ecstatically at the thought of his prank. He reminded himself that he needed to get to the medicine den as his part of the prank. After a long stretch, he casually strolled up to Tansystem's den. The tabby medicine cat was still stirring. He gently prodded him awake.

"Er...hi, I heard you say to Sunbeam that you were going herb collecting today, need any help?

"Yes please, I'll be out in a moment, if you can wait a second."And before anyone could notice, Lilywater and Grayfeather had slipped out of camp...

**Part 3**

"Now Seednose, this is burdock, it's roots are good for rat bites."

"Mmkay. I can scent mouse, excuse me for a moment please." Seednose rushed away and skidded on his paws at the foot of the Gnarled Willow.

"Took you a while, huh", commented Lilywater snidely. But the two, as well as Grayfeather, put their heads together and Seednose scampered off, only pausing to collect a few herbs for Tansystem. As soon as he was back, he dropped his herbs on Tansystem's pile. The medicine cat grunted with approval and went back to foraging.

Suddenly, a branch on a nearby larch swayed.

"Alas, medicine cat, I have a prophecy for you, listen and be ever more the wiser."

"Who... who are y-you?" Tansystem stammered.

"I am Mouseskip from many moons ago" was the solemn reply.

"What is this prophecy that you speak of?" Tansystem managed weakly.

"Under the shadow of cold hearts, great souls exist." But to Seednose's horror, the branch of larch swayed. A loud creaking sound echoed among the trees. Lilywaters gray pelt collapsed onto the forest floor, followed closely after by Grayfeather's silver tabby fur. But Tansystem still stood shaking, in the exact spot where the heavy branch was falling. Lilywater screamed as the branch made contact with Tansystem's head and he slumped to the floor. A thin trickle of blood ran from his lips.

"No!"Lilywater screamed."Our prank has gone all wrong!"

"What prank?"The three looked up and saw Songstar glance to Tansystem's lifeless body and then back to the three young warriors.

"Come on, we'll talk about this in my den. Willowtail, Stormswirl , let Troutpaw know about what has sadly happened to Tansystem. Troutpaw will need to receive his name from Starclan tonight and become a full medicine cat."

**Part 4**

Larktail stood in the centre of the camp clearing. No-one knew what was happening. Songstar, Willowtail, Stormswirl, Troutpaw, Grayfeather, Seednose and Lilywater were in Songstar's den. Songstar emerged with the involved cats.

"Cats of Riverclan, gather!" When everyone was settled, she began."Grayfeather, Seednose and Lilywater have tried to prank Tansystem. He is now dead as part of their prank went horribly wrong. I have no choice but to banish them from Riverclan."She disappeared into her den again. Larktail gasped. Lilywater was his sister! He rushed to her side and whispered his farewells to his only sibling and littermate.

Suddenly a thought struck him. What if he went too!

"Wait Lilywater, you're my only littermate, I'm coming too!" Lilywater purred and pressed up against him.

_Four cats, silhouetted against the sun, walked into loneship, with only each other for comfort. This is how it will be always be for them, until the end of their days._


End file.
